Don't Leave Me
by HowTroublesome12
Summary: Naruto gets beaten up by the evil villag ers again and ends up into the hospital. Okay not the greatest summary but it wi ll do, this story is sasunaru and will b e rated M for later chapters


**I'm really starting to hate this thing I just wrote this and then it deleted it' s self, man I'm pissed:(**

**Anyway enough with my issue, this story is Sasunaru so no flames, also I do not own any of the Naruto characters in this story. Enjoy :)**

***pant...pant* **"I'm sorry...please don't hurt me...I'm sorry" I whimpered out painfully through broken sobs, cradling my body in a vain attempt to shield my self from the pain .

"you have no right to live after what you did, you demon!" a villager hissed

"How can Tsunade-sama even let such a vile thing corrupt the village" another hissed

I screwed my eyes shut and began to shake uncontrollably

"Heh, look at the all mighty kyuubi now, why don't we teach you a lesson" they all smirked as they surrounded me punching, kicking, stabbing and slashing kunai's and swords at me.

"how dare you kill my son you monster!" she kicked me in the ribs with a chakra induced foot

"you murderer, why don't you just die!"

"How dare you try to pretend to be a child! You demon!"

"why don't we let you keep your pain for a while until you die" one of them said while dipping a kunai into a bottle and then began stabbing me with it

Satisfied with what they had accomplished, they left me there not caring what happened, and returned to their ever lives.

Struggling to sit up I did an injury check over my body. I probably had a few b r oken rthat seeing how it was hard to b re athe and move no doubt thanks to th at wo men and her chakra foot, I had 50 or so cuts littering my body and multip l e stab wounds,I couldn't see out of my left very well, along with bruises all over my body, and I probably had hea d t rauma from being squashed and kicked across jagged rocks, but the weirdest thing is that not even my bruises have begun to heal yet.

'hey kyuu-chan, why isn't any of my injuries healing yet?'

**'I don't know Kit, remember how one of those kunai's they stabbed you with was coated in something' **

**'**yeah..'

**'Well somehow it's preventing me from healing you'**

'they did say that they wanted me to keep the pain'

'can you at least give me enough chakra to teleport to the hokages office?'

**'sure thing kit'**

* * *

**Tsunades POV**

"these papers are going to be the end of me Shizune!"

"No complaining! You've been pushing them off for far to long tsunade-sama!" she replied sternly

Slumping I banged my head into my desk groaning, when I heard the popping sound . Immediately putting on my best hokage mask, I looked only to see a bloody Naruto sprawled across the floor, my ey e s wid ened in surprise to see my self proclaimed little brother like this before i automatically rushing to his side.

"Shizune! Go call for assistance!" I mumbled

Nodding her head she swiftly left the room

It wasn't until 10 minutes later that a distraught Shizune and two others came in

"you! put more chakra near the lungs!"

Barking orders we all tried to heal the wounds but something kept preventing us from doing so, we were forced to do things the old fashioned way by just cleaning his wounds and bandaging them up befor we laid him down onto the hospital bed .

* * *

**Narutos POV**

I woke up to a throbbing head ache in th e back of my skull and my body givin jolts of pain at the slightest movement.

The sun was bright behind familiar white curtains and the annoying beeping of the heart moniter in my ear

'that's right I was attacked again by those stupid villagers'

Wincing I held back a groan as I tried to sit up, the door suddenly swooping op e n revealing a tear stricken Tsunade, her eyes widening dramatically as she rushed over to pull me into a big bear hug .

I looked at her quizzically 'why is she so emotional, this isn't the first time or the last for that matter' but I was soon drawn out from my thoughts, I couldn't breathe!

"Sorry about that gaki, it's just that you had me worried there for a sec you've been asleep for the past three days! And your wounds are pretty serious"

I just nodded my head 'Wow three days, t his is probably one of the worst ones yet, but that also explains why she was being so emotional' my eyes widened 'Wait a minute, what about'

"What did you tell my team mates?" I asked skeptically

"I told them that you would be on sick leave for the time being, but Kakaskhi being the smart ass he is, saw through that and he and Iruka came storming in here for answers" chuckling when she saw me visibly pale, but then her face went stern.

"Naruto **who **did this to you?" she drawed out 'who' in hopes of getting an answer this time

I stared at her blankly before sighing

"It's alright baa-chan, I'm used to it"

"Like hell are you used to it, you shouldn't even have to put up with it for kami's sake"

My eyes softened a bit

"I know that baa-chan, but just let it go"

She scowled at me for a sec before giving in

"Fine! For now" she growled "your injuries are pretty serious as previously stated, so you are unable to take care of yourself, so I will assign someone to"

"What?! No baa-chan I don't want to trouble anybody"

"No Buts!, you damn brat!" she scolded " look at you, you can barely even sit up by yourself let alone the rest of your needs, so I'm putting someone in charge of you until your able to take care of yourself again!"

"humph!"

Glad that she got through to me she left to go choose my poison, I just hope that I can make it till I can function by myself again.

* * *

**Tsunades POV**

'hmm, now who should I choose to watch the brat... It can't be Iruka because he has classes to teach, it can't be kakashi because he's to much of a pervelgded jounin to keep out of work, hmm' I smirked evilly 'I believe some pay back is in order, I'll make that uchiha kid watch over him' laughing I put my plan into action

"can you send for uchiha-kun for me, thanks"

Oh yes life was a bitch

* * *

(authors note)

Me: okay I'm proud of myself it didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would but I think I'll stick to third person for the most part in later chapters 'o.o Please review


End file.
